Wow
by Demigodishness
Summary: Sadie is partnered with Lacy for a science project. What happens when friends from camp half blood pick her up and Sadie comes with them then they go get Percy in Manhatten?
1. Chapter 1

Sadie POV

Why did tgere have to be a science class?

And why did I have to take it?

I hate science,really.

And we had to do a science project?!

Oh God please no.

"And Sadie and,"

The science teacher said.

I bit my lip praying that my

science teacher wasn't Drew,

who was unfortunatley,

in this class.

"Lacy." said.

Yes!

Lacy looked over and smiled at me.

After class ended,

it was the end if school.

"So can I come to your house

so we can get over it already?"

"Well,um,

we would ,

but I have to pick up a

friend from school,

eith my ither friends,

he lives in Manhatten.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Sadie my friends are...

well i just don't think you could handle them."

Handle them?

Well she didn't know what I could handle.

I rolled my eyes. "I can handle everything." Lacy raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Yes,I'm sure. She sighed. "OK,but I warned you." I wished I could tell her all about being a magician, then she would know that I could handle her friends, whoever they were...

Little did I know I should've been saying whatever they were.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadie POV

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Lacy said. A silver SUV drove up. The front window rolled down. "Hey Will!" Lacy said. "Nice car, I thought you would drive up in a Strawberry Truck." Will grinned and I noticed he was really atrractive. Not that I had any feelings for him.

A door opened, it was right behind Will. One boy sat in there, he had curly brown hair and an elfish smile. "Hi Leo." Lacy said. "Hi Lacy." Leo said. "Oh, and again, will you please be my girlfriend?" "Oh,and again," Lacy said. "NO!" "Ok ok geeze." A boy behind us said. "Leo, Reyna's Iris Messaging, and she's really mad." The boy had blond hair and blue eyes. The girl next to him was beautiful. I noticed that her eyes were changing color. Why is everyone so attractive here?!

"What's Iris Messaging?" I asked. Lacy shot a glare at Jason. She leaned in over to his side, and whispered, pretty loudly, "She's MORTAL you idiot!" Mortal? What does she mean by that? Could she mean they were all magicians too? Then the boy whispered back , "Oh,sorry, but I thought no mortals aloud." "Well I could'nt just say no to her could I?" She pulled away. The boy looked confused. She turned to me. "And by the way, That's Piper and Jason. Iris Messaging is sort of like and email." But I knew she was lying. Lacy suddenly stood up and screamed "EVERYBODY THIS IS SADIE ,MY BEST FRIRND FROM SCHOOL!"

I looked to the front of the truck and saw a girl with blond hair, and striking gray eyes, sitting next to Will.

"That's Annabeth." She said smiling. " And behind us is Clarisse sitting next to Piper. Behind them, is Travis and Conner. Next to them is Chris." The SUV stopped, so I guess that must mean that ee're herre.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

"Serena, I'm sorry I can't make out with you!" "Why not!?" Serena whined. "I told you, I have a girlfriend! And she's coming to pick me up today with my um, friends." I was gonna say cousins but I figured that she would find it gross some of them are dating. "Anyway , got to go!" I said and ran away from her. Just as I got to the front of the school, a ,um, I forget what it's called. The window rolled down. I saw Annabeth's beautiful face. I went up to her and kissed her. "Hey! Get a room!" Will, surprisingly said. "Been reading Harry Potter have you?" Annabeth said turning around. Will looked confused. "No, actually Will just doesn't like to watch people make out unlesss it's him and some hot girl. He's too dumb for reading." Clarisse said. Oh ya, you know that rivarly between the Apollo and Ares/ Mars cabin 2 years ago? It's still there. Will glared at her. Then muttered under his breath "Look who's talking." So she couldn't hear him. Smart boy. "Percy, this is Sadie." Lacy said.

(there would've been more but the author is lazy. Thanks for the reviews bye awesome people. ya,


End file.
